F7 war robot
F7 war robots were armed robots that made up the backbone of the NoHead Robot Army. They were perhaps the most numerous — and expendable — warriors in world history, and, unlike most organic soldiers, they were capable of action in hostile environments such as underwater or in space. They were designed, for the most part, to defeat their enemies through sheer numbers, not through their ability to think (they were very vulnerable to tricks) and utilize combat skills (unlike police officers). The war robot was frequently used as a soldier for the NoHeads. As a result, robots were present in nearly every battle involving the NoHeads. Battles involving the F7 robots required a central computer for the robots to "think" from. Performance War robots employed reasonably sophisticated tactics in battle. Massed parade ranks or simple swarms were used, and they only rarely displayed a concept of cover. During the First NoHead War, however, there was the inevitable development of wartime, and robot programming began to show some improvement. Nevertheless, their in-battle reactions were often slow, and such initiative as was shown was slight. History Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, F7s became the backbone of the NoHead Robot Army. F7s would be the NoHeads' most common soldiers, with alleged quadrillions churned out in several NoHead holdouts. They would often serve on board aircraft, where they would man turrets, work computer consoles, drive warships, and serve as security aboard the vessel. They participated in many battles including, but not limited to, the attack on New York City, Battle of the Wasp, and Battle of Palmyra. Operation: Purge and deactivation Following the execution of the Police Grand Army, most, if not all, of the robots were deactivated. They would quickly be replaced by the Rockets. Impact on worldly society The extensive use of war robots by the NoHeads contributed to the general distrust of robots in world society, by many, during the 2020s. Notable soldiers NR-1119 NR-1119 was in command of the robot soldiers by 2019. Before rising to the rank of Commander of the robot armies, NR-1119 served as a Sergeant in said ranks. When Operation: Purge was put into effect in 2019, NR-1119 participated with the rest of the robots in Operation: Purge — the utter destruction of the police station and the massacre of its occupants. During this mission, he led the legion under the command of the newly-anointed NoHead Sebiscuits. While the operation was still being carried out, NR-1119 was dismantled by the officer Zett, who attacked a group of robots, including NR-1119, as they barred Sheriff Bladepoint from entering. However, Zett was killed by NR-0000/1010. NR-0000/1010 NR-0000/1010 was a corporal by the time of Operation: Purge. Stationed in New York City, he helped establish patrols near the NoHead Base to locate any S.M.S.B. activity. NR-0000/1010 also knew of the NoHead Movement from 2014, having been active at the time. In 2019, five years after said movement, NR-0000/1010 was a member of the squad that stormed the police station under the command of Sebiscuits, and helped guard the Council Towers’ hangar complex. When Sheriff Bladepoint arrived during this incident demanding to know what had happened, NR-0000/1010, not knowing he was a police officer, insisted he leave. When the policeman Zett suddenly attacked the robots, NR-0000/1010 shot and killed him. He then ordered his men to let Bladepoint leave unharmed as the sheriff fled away in his airspeeder. Behind the scenes War robots first appeared in 2011 as R-series war robots with the release of . The earliest designs of the war robot were clearly inspired by the stormtroopers of the Star Wars saga. The robot’s finished proportions are reminiscent of the Omnidroid, a robot designed by Pixar Animation Studios. Early design had robots who were small as babies, but subsequent iterations brought its height up to normal size — though they still towered twice the height of the S.M.S.B. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:F7 war robots Category:F7 war robot models Category:Masculine programming